


Well...Don't keep me waiting.

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Ball, Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Gladio asks you to go with him to the Annual Christmas Ball. You had to scramble to find a dress, but you made it in time...you just wondered if Gladio would approve.





	Well...Don't keep me waiting.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neontonberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neontonberry/gifts).



You swallowed nervously as you looked at yourself in the full length mirror in your bedroom. You sighed a bit, taking in the gown you had picked. You wondered if you were still too underdressed for the occasion.

You still remember how giddy you felt at the time when Gladio had asked you to be his date to the Christmas Ball. How you giggled and went wide eyed, and him laughing at you when he confirmed that yes, he wanted you hanging off his arm. After you had said yes and he had told you when he was coming to get you, you realized that you normally didn’t dress up, had a week to get a gown to attend a ball.

You had found what you had hoped looked flattering on you. A simple off the shoulder gown, black and indigo in color with silver sequins that looked like stars to you in the skirt. The attendant at the store commented that you looked like you had just stepped out of the night sky itself. You had styled your hair to sweep over one shoulder, held in place with combs that matched the star idea, with silver heels to match.

“Astrals…” you muttered softly as you frowned a moment only to have your eyes go wide when you heard the front door downstairs close.

“Babe?” Gladio called to you.

“Upstairs, I’m almost ready.”

“Do you need help?” you heard him call at the bottom of the stairs.

“N-No! I’ll be down in a minute.” you swallowed hard, before you took another deep breath, attempting to calm your nerves. Grabbing your clutch you looked yourself over once more, then gave yourself a slightly confident nod, and opened the door.

“Well….don’t keep me waiting.” you heard him say with a slight chuckle in his voice.

You paused a moment at the top of the stairs, biting your lower lip as you took in his appearance. It wasn’t often you got to see Gladio in a suit, and gods did he pull it off well. Taking another deep breath you cleared your throat softly then started to head down the stairs, only to stop midway as you took in his expression.

“S-Something wrong?” you asked softly, as you felt your face start to grow warm.

Gladio stared at you wide eyed, and slightly slack jawed, before he blinked his amber eyes slowly. You watched his eyes slowly rake over you from your head to your feet then back again. When his eyes met yours you couldn’t help but bite your lower lip once more as you headed down the stairs further.

“Gladio?” you said his name softly, face hot with embarrassment.

He blinked again, shaking his head a moment before he seemed to come back to himself. His hand reached for yours as you got to the bottom of the stairs, taking it gently before he took a step back from you. His eyes raked over you again, causing you to fidget yet again.

“What is it?”

“I just–” he started, almost breathless. “–you’re beautiful.”

Your face grew hot again, free hand coming up to rest against your cheek as you shook your head gently.

“I mean it,” he gently tugged on your hand to draw you closer to him. “You’re always beautiful, even in that ratty old t-shirt and jeans you love to wear all the time.”

You huffed and gently slapped your hand against his chest, causing him to smile softly. He dipped his head quickly then however, and captured your lips in a gentle kiss. “I almost don’t want to take you now.”

You laughed softly. “Why not?”

“Every guy there will try to get you, my beautiful Princess, under the mistletoe,” he grumbled softly then grinned down at you. “Looks like I’m going to have to be your shield tonight and make sure you stay right by my side.”

s, biting your lower lip as you took in his appearance. It wasn’t often you got to see Gladio in a suit, and gods did he pull it off well. Taking another deep breath you cleared your throat softly then started to head down the stairs, only to stop midway as you took in his expression.

“S-Something wrong?” you asked softly, as you felt your face start to grow warm.

Gladio stared at you wide eyed, and slightly slack jawed, before he blinked his amber eyes slowly. You watched his eyes slowly rake over you from your head to your feet then back again. When his eyes met yours you couldn’t help but bite your lower lip once more as you headed down the stairs further.

“Gladio?” you said his name softly, face hot with embarrassment.

He blinked again, shaking his head a moment before he seemed to come back to himself. His hand reached for yours as you got to the bottom of the stairs, taking it gently before he took a step back from you. His eyes raked over you again, causing you to fidget yet again.

“What is it?”

“I just–” he started, almost breathless. “–you’re beautiful.”

Your face grew hot again, free hand coming up to rest against your cheek as you shook your head gently.

“I mean it,” he gently tugged on your hand to draw you closer to him. “You’re always beautiful, even in that ratty old t-shirt and jeans you love to wear all the time.”

You huffed and gently slapped your hand against his chest, causing him to smile softly. He dipped his head quickly then however, and captured your lips in a gentle kiss. “I almost don’t want to take you now.”

You laughed softly. “Why not?”

“Every guy there will try to get you, my beautiful Princess, under the mistletoe,” he grumbled softly then grinned down at you. “Looks like I’m going to have to be your shield tonight and make sure you stay right by my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas Gift written for my Neontonberry!


End file.
